yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Terence the Tractor (Transcript)
Here is the thirteenth transcript of the thirteenth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Autumn had come to the Island of Sodor, the fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth, and the tractor was hard at work as Thomas puffed along with Princess Twilight Sparkle in his cab. Later, They saw a tractor close by. And on his cab on his driver was one of Twilight's pupils, an orange dragon named Smolder. Terence: Hello, I'm Terence, I'm plowing the fields, who are you? Thomas: I'm Thomas and this must be one of Twilight Sparkle's pupils, Smolder, Twilight and I are pulling a passenger train. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you, Terence. Thomas: Uh.. my, what a bunch of ugly wheels you got? Twilight Sparkle: Thomas... Terence: Oh, they're not ugly, they're caterpillars and besides, I can go anywhere, I don't need rails. Smolder: Yeah, you'll get used to it. Twilight Sparkle: You turn out to be a good learner, Smolder. Thomas: I don't want to go anywhere, I like my rails thank you. Winter came, with dark clouds full of snow. Twilight Sparkle: I don't like it, A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us. Thomas: Come on, Twilight. Snow is only soft stuff, Nothing to it. And he puffed on, Feeling cold but confident. They finished their journey safely, but by now, the country was covered. Twilight Sparkle: Brrrr! Thomas: You're not too cold, Are you, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Afraid so, Thomas. You'll need your snowplow for the next journey. Thomas: As if I need it already, Twilight. Snow is silly soft stuff, It won't stop me! Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Thomas, But there's no other choice to make, You'll need it. Thomas: (sighing) The snowplow was heavy and uncomfortable, And it made Thomas cross, He shook it and he banged it. And when they got back, It was so damaged that Twilight had to take it off. Twilight Sparkle: I'm very disappointed in you, Thomas! Thomas: If you don't like it, Then you can kiss my shining buffers goodnight! So, Twilight angrily shut the door in front of his face. Next morning, Twilight and Spike came early and worked hard to bend the snowplow. But they couldn't make it fit. Thomas felt pleased as Twilight felt worried. Thomas: Oh, Lucky me, I shouldn't have to wear that big horrid thing today. But Annie and Clarabel were rather worried as much as Twilight was. Annie: I hope it's alright for Thomas. Clarabel: I agree, Annie. Twilight Sparkle: I don't like the looks of this. But, Spike was also worried about Thomas too. Spike: It's not that bad here in Knapford, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe, Spike, But it'll surely be deeper in the valley. Thomas: Why're you two so worried? Snow is just silly soft stuff. I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday, And I souldn't today, like i said before, Snow can't stop a tank engine like me. Spike: How could that possibly go wrong? He rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever he was, But there was trouble ahead. Thomas: Cinders and Ashes, I'm stuck! Twilight Sparkle: Calm down, Twilight, Let's just back away from the drift. Thomas tried, But his wheels spun and he couldn't move. Spike went back for help while everyone else tried to dig the snow away, But as fast as they dug, more snow slipped down until Thomas was nearly buried. Thomas: Oh, My wheels and coupling rods! I shall have to stop here till I'm frozen, What a silly engine I am! Then, Thomas began to cry. Twilight Sparkle: Now you know why you needed your snowplow, Thomas. Thomas: I do now, Twilight, I'm so sorry. Twilight Sparkle: You're forgiven. At last, A bus named Bertie came to rescue the passengers with one of Twilight's students, Sandbar inside him. And then, Who sould come to Thomas' rescue but Terence and Smolder, Snow never worries them. Smolder: Let's roll, Terence! Terence: Right you are! They pulled the empty coaches away, Then came back for Thomas. Thomas' wheels were clear, But still spun when he tried to move. Smolder: Ready, Terence? Terence: Ready and steady. Smolder: Pull! Terence tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged, And at last dragged Thomas clear of the snow ready ready for the journey home. Thomas: Oh, Thank you, Terence. Your caterpillars are splendid. And thank you, Smolder. Smolder: Anytime, Thomas, Especially for Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I hope you'd be sensible now, Thomas. Thomas: I will, Twilight. And so, He puffed slowly away. Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225